User talk:Eustace the Monk
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nerek page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jade Raven (talk) 12:46, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi Eustace the Monk, welcome to the Wiki madness :-) Thanks for editing the Gr'istanas Ish'Ilm link. I have now renamed his page and taken out the old link completely. Saw your enquiry about spoiler warnings. I am sure Jade Raven will get back to you in the near future, in the meantime... use additional warnings very, very sparingly, is probably the best way to go. They really only should be used for major, major plot revelations or the unexpected death of a major character. If you see one for something totally minor, feel free to remove it. Hope you'll enjoy the editing process. I find that it has given me a whole new appreciation of the colossal amount of work that went into writing the Malazan series. If I can ask a favour... when editing, it would be enormously helpful if you could add source references. I am trying to get the Wiki on a better footing in that respect (adding source references to existing info is one of my on-going projects). Either use coding or include the info in brackets and I'll convert it, just as long as there is something there so people can find the info in the books. Have fun Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:17, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :Don't worry too much about page number. If you can give book and chapter that would narrow it down enough for anyone interested to be able to double check info. As you said, there are a lot of gaps and your contributions will be most welcome. There is a certain amount of info on the Wiki which was likely added from memory and may contain inaccuracies. Adding references will enable the users to differentiate between reliable and 'take with a pinch of salt' info. If you see any inaccuracy, again, it helps if you can correct it and add a reference as supporting evidence. :Are you working in MonoBook? If so, just add: < ref > [ [ Gardens of the Moon ] ], Chapter 10 < / ref > at the end of your entry (adjust details and leave out the gaps). If the page does not yet have the Notes and References section at the bottom, you'll need to add it for the reference links to show up properly = = Notes and References = = on one line and then { { Reflist} } on the next. Easiest is to copy them across from another page. I did most of my initial editing by going to pages which displayed the formulas I wanted, then go into the editing mode and copy them. :As a matter of interest... I have never used a Kindle, how are the pages categorized there? We are trying to put together pagination breakdowns for all of the books. If there is any such thing on Kindle, it would be incredibly useful for many readers to have those as well. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 12:41, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Page numbers vary for paper copies as well which is why if you were adding page numbers, you would add the type of edition as well. For example: UK M(ass)M(arket)P(aper)B(ack) or US H(ard)B(ack). If you look at the Notes and References section, you see a link for 'paginations' underneath. Click on that and it will lead you to a page listing most of SE and ICE books. Click on GotM as an example and you'll see a list of the varying paginations for the different editions. You can use that to get a rough idea on where to look for a reference. If the page numbers on Kindle are consistent like book numbers, then it would be fantastic if you could add Kindle paginations to the list. Most of the books have currently only one or two editions listed. With the popularity of e-books, the pagination for Kindle editions would obviously be a very desirable. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:21, February 19, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, if the pages change then doing paginations for Kindle is possibly not practical. Or it might need to be more vague (adding +/- margins). :How I edit varies... I do some things systematically - for example, adding the Notes and References section to all pages, I literally went through the A-Z of pages. I have started doing a word by word edit for GotM where I take every morsel of interesting info and add it to the relevant pages, cross referencing all the time and adding source info (although I am thinking of becoming a little less thorough as the process is taking forever). Most of the time, however, I just work fairly randomly when something interesting catches my eye and I add it to the page, creating headers where needed and adding references as I go along. Doing that, I often see other bits where I think... did that really happen that way, so I go off to find the section and the whole process starts again. Basically one thing just leads to another. I always keep an eye open for character descriptions as that is pretty useful for the artists. Most people will remember the main things... it is often the small incidental stuff which is of more interest to the user. :Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 21:21, February 19, 2015 (UTC) "...a pleasure read which has turned into more of an interest than I initially expected" - LOL - join the club! The link for Season of Rot works ok. Probably the page hadn't refreshed yet. Great that you are taking on DhG. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:16, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Spoilers Spoilers are a perennial headache around here unfortunately. It is my wish to get rid of all the page specific spoilers, but after much debate I was unable to ascertain a consensus view and so nothing much has been done. What are you views on the matter? --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 02:43, February 20, 2015 (UTC)